Miri'e
For now this is just a personal language written between two people. It's intended to be written, and is considered a dead language (obviously). Setting Miri'e is a dead language that was spoken in ancient Colossian culture. Due to wars the language slowly merged with Old-Colossian, and it became what is today known as Colossian, which is vastly different from the Miri'en language. It survived as a written and spoken language through monasteries, as the religious texts were never translated and remained thus in the Miri'en language. Priests and religious people read it quite fluently, and many also learn it in order to understand ancient and classical texts. Phonology (I will update this later, the only difference so far is that /w/ is changed to /v/ aka. a voiced labiodental fricative.) Phonotactics C1= B,P,D,T,K,G,M,N,X,J,R,L,S, Š,W V=E,EJ,A,AJ,O,OJ,U C2= D, M, N, S, R, L, W, J These are still subject to change! Basic Grammar Nouns Gender Note: Genders can change the meaning of the word, as some words have several genders with altogether different meanings. Inanimate The inanimate gender consists of things that are considered dead. Rocks, sacks, coins etc. If an object however acts as if alive, for instance if the coins should hurl themselves at someone,they are changed to animate gender. They are not derivative gender however, unless they do something that must have its source in the coins themselves. For instance if you write "The coins hurled themselves at him" and the reason for this action was due to a massive magnet on the other side of the door, then it's animate. If they do so by themselves however, they are of the derivative gender. Animate The animate gender consists of things that are living, or seem to have a will of their own. Animals, plants, fire, a river, wind etc. If something of the animate gender is the subject of a verb using the active mood, it is of derivative gender. "The cat kills the mouse" the cat is derivative, while the mouse is animate. Derivative Something related to the source of something, also things that are personified are of the derivative gender. This is only partly a gender, and nearly every word in this gender is either a personified idealistic noun or an animate noun being the subject of an active verb. The noun form of a verb can often be derivative, for instance "hearing" is a derivative noun. Idealistic Anything that is of the mind is of the idealistic gender. It's the gender of concepts and ideas. For instance math,language,science, terminology, free will etc. All lexical entries are written this way, for instance "bas" (sack) which is inanimate is "bes" in a lexical entry. Idealistic nouns are perceptive if they are personified. In the sentence "Death appeared" death is of the perceptive gender. Idealistic gender can also be used for inanimate gender. If you say something like: "Put all your thoughts in a sack" then your thoughts and the sack are both idealistic. If the thoughts were physical and you mean a physical sack however, the thoughts would be perceptive gender, and the sack would be inanimate. Dictionary Example text . Category:Languages